In a solid-state imaging device such as a CMOS image sensor, there is a disclosed example in which a phase difference in an object image is detected by dividing a photodiode that partly shields light of a microlens or receives a light flux collected by a microlens, and the detection result is used for focus detection and the like (Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
In this kind of the solid-state imaging device having a function of phase difference detection, positional shift relative to the photodiode tends to occur in the microlens and a shielding portion due to a manufacture process thereof, and such positional shift may cause a sensitivity difference between a pixel pair in which a phase difference is detected. Since an output difference between a pixel pair is used in detecting a phase difference, the sensitivity difference caused by an error (positional shift) during manufacture may become a factor to degrade accuracy of the phase difference. Since such a manufacture error is varied by a lot and the like during production, for example, a level of the sensitivity difference and a direction of magnitude thereof are different between solid-state imaging devices.
Considering this, there is a disclosed solid-state imaging device that corrects a sensitivity difference caused by a manufacture error (Patent Document 3, for example). According to an embodiment of Patent Document 3, in a pixel pair where a sensitivity difference is caused, output adjustment is performed for a pixel having higher output by multiplying a pixel having lower output by a correction coefficient.